1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to peripheral devices for use with telephones and more particularly to a device that semi-permanently stores and retrieves telephone numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a notepad and pen or pencil are used to write down numbers as they are given over the telephone from information services, delivered by an answering machine, as seen on a television, or heard on the radio. The problem with this means of recording phone numbers is that pen and paper are not always available. This is especially true when numbers are given to a caller over a pay phone. Pen and paper may not be found and human memory must suffice as the means by which the number is retained. Human memory is flawed and can easily transpose or forget numbers.
Iggulden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,968, issued Jun. 12, 1990, discloses a device that recognizes and records telephone numbers given by a computer generated voice synthesizer such as those numbers given by "411" information services of many telephone utilities. The recognized number from the information service is stored and then redialed by an automatic redialing feature of the telephone. The Iggulden device is inherently limited as it does not recognize normal human speech and is inhibited by noise over the telephone line. Further, the user can not directly input any other telephone number, but is restricted to voice synthesized numbers only.
In Helferich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,003 issued Feb. 27, 1990, the recording and playback of voice messages is made via analog/digital conversion. The Helferich device stores voice, and not number or digital, signals and converts them for digital storage. Number signals are not intended for storage by Helferich. Neither does Helferich store signals for playback in order to dial a telephone.
Mitsubishi International Corporation currently manufactures cellular phones having a "Silent Scratch Pad" feature. One such cellular phone is the model 600. This Silent Scratch Pad feature allows the user to enter a phone number, while currently on the phone, into memory for subsequent dialing. This Silent Scratch Pad feature is a minor extension of the normal dialing system of the cellular phone itself. The normal dialing sequence of the model 600 has the caller enter the number to be called into the cellular phone where it must, by necessity, be stored in memory as the number is not dialed immediately upon keypad entry. The caller must then execute the call by pressing a "send" button which then dials the number to be called. When the numbers are pressed for dialing a telephone number from the cellular phone, a tone or beep is emitted to inform the caller that a number has been pressed. The Silent Scratch Pad feature merely suppresses the tone/beep.
While the caller is engaged in a phone call on the model 600, he or she may be given a phone number from the caller. This is especially true when "411 information" is dialed. Upon reception of the number, the caller can then silence the tone/beep and press the buttons corresponding to the number given. This new number is then stored in the memory buffer for the outgoing telephone call. The old number need not be used as the call has been established and the memory which stored the old number can be used to store a new number.
A drawback present with this system is that the phone number entered into the Silent Scratch Pad must necessarily be dialed as the very next phone call as there is no other memory for the number and if another call is made, the number saved is flushed from the memory that must be used in order to dial any number from the phone.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows the semi-permanent retention of phone numbers that is connected to a phone so that the phone may dial the retained number. Further, such a retention device is needed that does not interfere with or monopolize the operation of the phone. Also a device is needed that can be controlled by the caller, with entry and use at the sole discretion of the caller.